How to make a Mega Man game using Game Maker.
Tutorial by: WMag. Supports GML only. Step 1 - Sprites Period: From 5 minutes to 2 hours. You have firstly opened Game Maker. Perfect. Now, you first click on the Pac Man button, to start. You pressed on it, now if you use another photo editor, use the import button. If you don't have any photo editors, click on the edit sprite, then you will be redirected to a menu. Beside the tick, there would be a paper button. Click on it and choose the sprite's size. Then, continue the animation by pressing the paper+ button. Do not make right/lefts. You've done that. Perfection! Now, make the rest of the sprites by repeating this. Call the sprite of standing spr_stand Call the sprite of walking spr_walk Call the sprite of jumping spr_jump Call the sprite of shooting spr_shoot Call the sprite of jumpshooting spr_jumpshoot Call the sprite of walkshooting spr_walkshoot And make a full second set of sprites of the same as the ones above, but recolored. This is for the charging. Call them the same as above, however, put c after the name of the ones for charging level 1 and cc after the name of the ones for charging level 2. Next up, make a sprite for the bullets. Useful Sites *Blyka's Door - Blyka's Door. There is a section for some fan-made sprites, they are all free-use. *Sprites INC - Sprites INC. On the menu at the left, you can take sprites. *Spriter's Resource - Spriters Resource. Either go to the search button at the top or by alphabetical letters to go to a game's sheets. Step 2 - The First Moves with the protagonist Now click on the blue circle at the top. You have made a new object. Give it the sprite you would like it to spawn with. Now choose, would you like it visible or not? Goes to your choice. Now press on the Create button and on the very right menu, click on control. There are four menus. The third menu is called "Code". Grab the paper without the green arrow and put it in the second menu (the menu beside the events). Now you have been put in a coding page. Do the following code: image_speed = 0.3 image_xscale = 1 Now, press on the Create Event button again, and add "Step". Now put a code: if keyboard_key_check(vk_right) {x +=4 image_xscale = 1 if sprite_index = spr_stand else sprite_index = spr_walk if sprite_index = spr_standc sprite_index = spr_walkc if sprite_index = spr_standcc sprite_index = spr_walkcc if sprite_index = spr_walk sprite_index = spr_walk if sprite_index = spr_walkc sprite_index = spr_walkc if sprite_index = spr_walkcc sprite_index = spr_walkcc} This code is incomplete, please do not use it! The thing itself is incomplete. Special Thanks People who I thank for help on writing this. *All external link website owners above - They all will be used at some point, trust me. *All people who also have done something there - No need to explain. *Wikia - For writing this. *Thecutelittlepeashooter - For making this wiki. *Mark Overmars - For making Game Maker and not discontinuing it since 1998! Well not really, 2004. Category:Tutorials